Kevin Rhodes
Kevin Rhodes is a main character in Glee: The Next Generation series. He was created by Glee Wiki User LosSims2, and it debuted in the first episode of the series, "For Your Entertainment". He auditioned in the same episode with the song "Love You Like a Love Song" originally by Selena Gomez, cause he thinks music has no gender. He's April Rhodes' nephew. He is in a relationship with Rose Mitchell, and is the quarterback of the McKinley Titans. He failed his sophomore year. Relationships Rose Mitchell Before Glee: The Next Generation's Season 1, it was revealed that Kevin and Rose were dating, but that Rose ended the relation because of his BDD. In "Proud", during Rose's audition, Kevin was feeling uncomfortable. When Jaxon asked him what was happening, he revealed that when they were dating Love Story was their song, and Rose was singing it. Later that episode, Kevin and Rose talk about the ended relation and Rose tells him she would give him a chance. In "The Most Magical Music On Earth", Kevin and Rose prepare an assingment together for the Disney Music Week. They sing A Whole New World, but nothing else happens. In "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree" Kevin and Rose are seen together playing in the snow, and laughing together. They also share a duet. In "Pretty In Pink", Kevin took Rose to buy dresses along with the other boys and their girlfriends. In "Sing-Off" Kevin and Rose are together and discuss about all the past and that Kevin shouldn't have been ashamed of himself. Next day, it's revealed that Rose and Kevin had tried to do it, but both were too afraid. Songs Season 1 Solos *'Love You Like A Love Song '(For Your Entertainment) *'Hungry Like The Wolf' (British Invasion) *'Everybody's Fool' (Sing-Off) In a Duet *'A Whole New World' ('''Rose) (The Most Magical Music On Earth)' *'Jingle Bells/Sleigh Ride (Rose) (Rocking Around the Christmas Tree)' *'Honey (Honey) (Regionals)' *'Pretty In Pink (Jaxon) (Pretty In Pink)' In a Group Number *'The Nicest Kids in Town''' ('''For Your Entertainment)' ''(with Miles, Jaxon, Honey, Nicole and Bella) *'You Get What You Give ('Battle of the Sexes) ''(with Jaxon, Miles, James, John, Evan and Lucas)'' *'We Built This City ('Two of Hearts) ''(with John, Hallie, India, Honey and Evan)'' *'There For You ('My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?)' ''(with Evan, Jaxon, James, Honey, Bella, Hallie, Miles, Breezy and Lucas) *'''Bulletproof (Sectionals Version) (Battle For Sectionals)' ''(with Honey, Miles, Nicole, Jaxon and Bella) *'''Early Mornin' (The Power of Love)' ''(with Lucas, Rose, John and Nicole) *'''All You Need Is Love (British Invasion) ''(with Hallie, Jaxon, Lucas, Bella, Rose, James and India)'' *'Together Again ('Regionals)' ''(with Bella, Hallie, James, Jaxon, Breezy and Honey) Season 2 Solos *'TBA '(Episode 6) In a Duet *'TBA ('TBA) (Episode 4)' In a Group Number *'High School Never Ends (High School Never Ends)' ''(with Lucas, Nicole, James, Jaxon, India, Hallie, Miles and Rose) Gallery KevinS2Promo.jpg Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Male Characters Category:Core Characters